Paranoia and Science Project?
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: Tawni gets paranoid after Sonny doesn't pick up her phone. First few paragraphs based loosely on 'Falling for the Falls Part 1' TawnixSonny FEMSLASH


**Hey guys, wanna hear a funny little story?**

**Be warned, like Chad said to Sonny, my stories never seem to be 'funny' or 'little' so yeah.**

**Anyways, today, I nearly gave up writing. I was sitting in the toilet (Thinking spot, don't ask) and I couldn't think of anything to write about. I wasn't in a mood for writing the Channy contest songfic yet so I tried to think of a new idea for a Sonny/Tawni fic. Yeah. And I had NOTHING. Nothing at all. So I completely fidgety like Marshall and super guilty for not being able to think of anything.**

**And do you know why? Well, this will be my 10****th**** story on Fanfiction. I wanted it to be PERFECT so I needed to be hit in the face with an awesome idea like for Fuckin' Perfect and Against the World. But I got nothing. So the only thing I could do was to re-read my reviews. So I read and *Pauses story for a while* Thank you reviewers! You guys really made me happy! I love y'all! *Continues story* Then it hit me! Not on the face but, well…**

**Anyways, I read this review by TracyCook and I was like "Yes! Why didn't I think of that?" Haha I apologise if this is one of your ideas (But you would probably write it better if you… wrote this) but yeah. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The day I own Sonny With a Chance is the day my mother stops peeping at whatever I'm typing (Never).<strong>

* * *

><p>"You have hurt me for the last time. It's over…"<p>

Tawni Hart was angry... no scratch that, she was fuming mad. Her girlfriend had not picked up her phone for hours and it was just not like her. The diva was paranoid, and paranoid was not a good look for Tawni Hart.

Besides, she needed Sonny to complete a crucial task for her, something that would affect her life. Something that she was too lazy to do herself. Besides, she just got a new manicure, and she would NEVER ruin her nails for an assignment. Why bother when Sonny could just do it for her?

"Oh no! What have I done? That was the best relationship I ever had!"

Immediately after she spat those cruel words into her phone, guilt started bubbling within the girl. With a horrified look plastered upon her flawless face, she picked up her phone and hit redial once again.

"_Hi! It's Sonny! Leave a message!"_

Anger bubbled through her again. Why couldn't Sonny pick up her phone? Was she purposely avoiding her? Did she find a new girl and ran off into the sunset with her? Keeping her nerves under control, she smiled weakly before leaving yet another message on the Wisconsin girl's phone.

"It's me again! Hey, partner. Listen, that last message was just my fear talking. And I don't know why my fear is talking, when your guilt should be, because you should be working on our project! We're through!"

"Oh no! What have I done?"

Once again, Tawni Hart had allowed her insecurities to take over. She couldn't believe how many times she had broken up and attempted to get back together with Sonny for that day through voicemail. _Sonny probably hates me now! Oh, what am I going to tell her when she comes back? When will she come back? Is she even coming back? Oh god, now I probably sound like one of those clingy girlfriends! Where is Sonny?_

_Bang!_

The door to their dressing room was suddenly slammed shut and the blonde jumped up in fright. Scanning the room frantically to find a heavy object that she could use to defend herself, she screamed the one sentence she reserved specifically for the times she turned extremely paranoid.

"DON'T TOUCH MY PURSE!"

The Californian grabbed one of Sonny's black heels and charged towards the intruder with a loud war cry, only to find her girlfriend with a huge and bulky box in her arms, giving her a look of disbelief.

"Really, babe? I thought we already went through that last year?"

"SONNY!"

The brunette immediately dropped her plastic box as the diva launched herself into her arms. Hugging back tightly, the confused girl questioned.

"I thought you weren't a hugger?"

Finally getting a hold of herself, she managed to dig out a reply, praying that her partner would not ask about the many messages in her voicemail.

"Well, I like your hugs." _Oh come on girl, was that the best you could do? But… maybe I can a hug from her for that. Yeah good one, Tawni! _

"Aw… Tawn, that's so sweet!" Sonny gushed, unable to hide the huge grin on her face. "Oh look! I've got ten messages in my phone! If you don't mind, I'm gonna go check them."

Distracted by her cow-print phone, the girl did not notice the look of horror on the blonde's face as she thought of all the messages she left. _Not good._

"_Sonny! Pick up your phone or it's over!"_

"_Oops I didn't mean that, Sonshine! I love you but… please come back! Argh, when are you coming back? Where are you? Oh forget it, it's over!"_

"_No! I'm so sorry! Sonny please come back! I need you! Wait, I'm Tawni Hart! I don't need anyone! It's over!"_

"_Wait, I need you! But if you ain't gonna call back then it's over!"_

"Haha… funny story, Sonny. I mean… hehe. I'm just, I'm just gonna go now."

Attemping to dash away, she only managed to find herself cornered by a smug-looking Sonny. _Stupid heels!_

"H-hey Sonny! What's up, girl?"

"Oh I think you're the one who has to tell me 'What's up'." Smirking, she moved closer to the trapped Tawni, leaving her hands on her girlfriend's small waist. Their faces were only inches away, which scared the cornered star, at the same time turning her on. Sonny then bit her lower lip, knowing that this would give her the advantage by making the older girl weak.

"Did you break up with me over and over again in the ten messages you left me?"

"Y-yeah." Tawni wanted to kiss the brunette so badly to make her forget about the remaining messages she had not heard. Leaning her head in with eyes shut, she pursed her lips, only to be stopped back in place by the girl.

"Why?"

"'Cos… I got paranoid after you didn't return my calls."

"Is that all?'' Sonny taunted, closing the gap between their faces by another inch, teasing the little diva she loved.

"I… I needed you to finish the solar system project…"

"Ah… well, I don't think I will. Besides, I've got other things to do. See you tomorrow." She scampered out, giggling a little at the thought of a desperate Tawni Hart standing there in silence.

_What just happened?_

Looking down at her phone, she noticed a new message in her voicemail and started playing it out loud.

"_I'm sorry, Tawn! That was my annoyance talking. Of course I'll do the project for you. I'll meet you at your house tonight! See ya, babe. Oh and by the way, we're through. Catch ya later, girlfriend!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah ok I didn't think that was good but yeah…<strong>

**Please review and make me happy :D :D :D**


End file.
